Die sommerferien bei Hermine
by Darksibi
Summary: Harry ist über die Sommerferien bei Hermine. Doch dann kam alles anders als er dachte


Am Anfang muss ich klarstellen, das die Figuren nicht mir, sondern J. gehören und diese Geschichte nichts mit der wunderbaren Bücherreihe zu tun hat.

Harry war in den Sommerferien zu Besuch bei Hermine weil die Weasleys in Rumänien Charlie besuchten. Deswegen saß er nun mit ihr in ihrem Zimmer und machten die Hausaufgaben die sie über die Ferien aufbekommen hatten. Die Eltern von Hermine waren weggefahren und hatten ihnen gesagt das sie erst am Abend wiederkommen würden weswegen sie sich selbst was zu essen machen sollten oder eine Pizza bestellen. „Komm lass uns mal was anderes machen." sagte Hermine gelangweilt. Sie hatte „Das du mal Schularbeiten aufschieben willst" lachte Harry. Sie schaute in seine Grünen Augen. Harry spürte ein leichtes kribbeln im Bauch wie er es immer fühlte wenn sie ihn in die Augen sah. Sie trug heute ein lilafarbenen Pullover, eine Blaue Jeans und schwarze Socken. Zudem waren ihre Harre zu einem Zopf gebunden. „Ich interessiere mich nicht nur für die Schule Harry." sagte sie zu ihm. „Ich weiß ich will dich nur necken. Was willst du denn machen?" versuchte er sie abzulenken er sie. „Ok Harry lass uns Wahrheit oder Pflicht Spielen. Du fängst an was wählst du?"sagt sie zu ihm. „In Ordnung, dann nehme ich Pflicht." antwortete Harry. Hermine überlegte kurz, dann sagte sie zu Harry: „Küss mich." Harry wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen und fragte noch einmal nach: „Was soll ich tun?" Du sollst mich küssen." sagte sie nochmal. Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Freudenhüpfer, will es trotzdem noch nicht glauben: „Warum willst du das" fragt er. „Naja ich will wissen ob du ein guter Küsser bist. Cho hat gesagt das du gut küssen könntest und ich will mich gerne selbst davon überzeugen." antwortet sie ihn „Jetzt küss mich." Harry schaute ihr in die braunen Augen und beugte sich langsam zu ihr vor und spürte ihren warmen Atem an seinen Lippen. Dann küsste er sie und drang mit der Zunge in ihren Mund ein. Sie schmeckte gut und sein Herz raste. Sie fingen an mit den Zungen zu spielen und erkundeten sich gegenseitig. Nach einer Minute lösten sie sich wieder und beide keuchten ein wenig. Harry schaute sie an und sie schaute zurück. Sie schwiegen eine weile bis Harry die stille unterbrach: „Ich glaube du bist jetzt dran Hermine. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" „Ich nehme Pflicht" antwortete sie. Harry überlegte und fing dann an zu grinsen. „Zeig mir deine Brüste." trug er ihr auf. Sie grinste und wurde etwas rot doch sie protestierte nicht und entledigte sich erst ihres lila Pullovers und dann ihres Roten BHs und gab Harry sicht auf ihre kleinen Brüste. Er fühlte wie sich etwas in seiner Hose regte, während er auf ihre Brustwarzen starte. „Na gefällte dir die Aussicht?" fragte Hermine lächelnd aber auch etwas rot. „Ja, sehr sogar." antwortete Harry und lächelte zurück. Hermine grinste und zog sich den Pullover, ohne BH wieder an, so das Harry noch ihre Brustwarzen unter dem Pulli sehen konnte. „Harry du bist wieder dran, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" sagte Hermine zu ihm. Harry brauchte nicht zu überlegen und antwortete sofort: „Ich nehme Pflicht." Hermine überlegte und befahl ihn: „Zieh dich aus!" Harry gehorchte erst zog er sein T-shirt aus und gab die sich auf seinen Oberkörper frei. Dann entledigte er sich seiner Jeans der seine Boxershorts folgte. Nun stand er völlig nackt vor ihr und sie begutachtete seine Muskeln an seinen Schultern und sein Sixpack. Dann wanderte ihr blick runter auf seinen steifen Penis der c.a. achtzehn bis neunzehn Zentimeter lang war. „Habe ich dich geil gemacht?" fragte sie grinsend. Harry grinste zurück: „Und wenn es so wäre?" Hermine kicherte. Harry zog sich seine Jeans wieder an das T-shirt lies er in einer Ecke liegen. „Hermine, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" „Ich nehme wieder Pflicht" sagte sie. Diesmal musste Harry überhaupt nicht überlegen: „Zieh dich komplett aus und du darfst dich nicht wieder anziehen." Hermine gehorchte und zog sich komplett aus, was Harry einen freien blick auf ihren feuchten Schlitz ermöglichte. „Da bin ich wohl nicht er einzige der geil geworden ist Hermine." schmunzelte Harry. Sie wurde rot. „Du bist dran Harry, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" lenkte sie ab. „Ich nehme wieder Pflicht." antwortete er. Hermine kriegte ein Diabolisches grinsen und sagte: „Leck mich." Harry schaute sie verwundert an und ein Glücksgefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Er würde sie lecken sein Herz schlug wie Verrückt als er sich ihr näherte und sich hinkniete. Sie machte ihre Beine breit und deutete Harry das er sich unter sie legen sollte, was Harry auch sofort befolgte. Nun hatte er eine gute Aussicht auf ihre Muschi. Dann setzte Hermine sich auf sein Gesicht und Harry fing an mit der Zunge in ihre Muschi einzudringen. Er erkundete sie von innen und genoss den Geschmack ihres Saftes. Hermine Stöhnte laut auf, was Harry anspornte. Er drang so tief ein wie er konnte und fing dann an ihren Kitzler zu lecken, was Hermine immer mehr zum stöhnen brachte. Er erhörte das Tempo seiner Zunge und wurde immer schneller. Hermine Stöhnte immer lauter und kam stark. „IIIICCCH KOMMME!" rief sie. Der Saft von ihr spritzte in Harrys Mund und auf sein Gesicht. Hermine ging von Harrys Gesicht runter und grinste ihn an. Sie keuchte und war rot im Gesicht. „Hast du das schon einmal gemacht Harry. Das war unglaublich." fragte sie ihn. „Ich habe das mit Cho schon einmal gemacht an dem einen Weihnachtsabend im Raum der Wünsche." antwortete Harry. Hermine grinste: „Ich wusste doch das da mehr gelaufen ist als du uns erzählt hast." Harry warf ihr einen bösen Blich zu. „Ich würde mich gerne für das lecken revanchieren." sagte Hermine und nährte sich Harry. Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund, während ihre Hand in seine Hose glitt und seine Eier knetete. Harry stöhnte und sein Schwanz schmerzte vor Geilheit. Hermine zog ihm langsam die Hose runter und kniete sich hin, so das sie seinen Penis direkt vor den Augen hatte. Sie beugte ihn und nahm in in die Hand, um sie dann vor und zurück zu bewegen. Harry keuchte. Im wahr heiß und kalt, sein Herz klopfte wie verrückte. Hermine küsste erst seine Eichel und fing dann an sie ab zu lecken, während Harry laut stöhnte. Hermine Grinste durch Harrys Reaktion und leckte seinen Schwanz noch eine weile, bevor sie ihn in den Mund nahm. Harry stöhnte und musste sich aufs Bett und Hermine rückte auf ihren knien nach vorne, da beim hinsetzen aufs Bett Harrys Penis aus ihrem Mund musste. Sie nahm seinen Penis wieder in den Mund, umspielte mit der Zunge seine Eichel und bewegte ihren Kopf danach wieder hoch und runter. Harry stöhnte laut auf und griff ihren Kopf um ihn schneller zu bewegen und ihren Kopf bis zu seinem Schaft zu schieben. Hermine würgte wehrte sich aber nicht und steigerte sogar ihr Tempo. Harry stöhnte und keuchte und fühlte das er dem Höhepunkt ganz nah war. Hermine fühlte wie er sich in ihrem Mund entlud und schluckte alles runter. Harry keuchte und zog seinen Penis aus ihrem Mund. Hermine erhob sich von ihren Knien und setzte sich neben Harry, um ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen zu nehmen. Harry erwiderte den Kuss und schmeckte in ihrem Mund noch den Geschmack seines Spermas. Hermine setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und führte seinen Penis zu ihrer Muschi, löste jedoch nicht den Kuss. Harry stöhnte auf als sein Penis in sie eindrang. Es war ein unglaubliche ihr inneres zu fühlen und er hörte wie sie beim eindringen stöhnte und kurz etwas schauderte. Harry wartete kurz damit sie sich an seinen Penis gewöhnen konnte und fing dann an sie langsam hoch und runter zu bewegen. Beide stöhnten laut und lösten ihren Kuss. Harry drehte sich, so das Hermine jetzt auf auf dem Rücken lag und er über ihr. Er bewegte sich jetzt etwas schneller in ihr und Hermine stöhnte immer leise wen er in sie stieß. Währenddessen küsste er sich an ihrem Hals runter immer weiter zu ihren kleinen Brüsten. Sie warf ihren Kopf nach hinten und stöhnte noch lauter. Harry erreichte ihre erregten Knospen und fing an an ihnen zu saugen. Zu dem verschnellerte er sein Tempo und stieß nun noch schneller in sie. Dies ließ Hermine auf keuchen und sehr laut stöhnen. Harry fing an mit der linken Hand ihre andere Brust zu Kneten und Küsste sie wieder, womit er auch ihr Stöhnen leiser machte. Er wurde langsam immer schneller und beide fühlten wie sie sich langsam den Höhepunkt nährten. Harry stieß immer Kräftiger zu spürte wie ihr Körper zitterte und ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Wenige Sekunden kam auch Harry in ihr und spritzte sein Sperma in sie rein. Sie keuchten und waren schweißgebadet. Harry blieb in ihr drin und genoss das Gefühl. Nach einiger zeit sagte Hermine: „Ich liebe dich Harry." Sein Herz hüpfte und er antwortete ihr: „Ich dich auch."


End file.
